A Través de los Años
by Orphan Moon
Summary: Todo comenzó cuando Jade visitó una tienda de antigüedades y se fijó en una antigua foto polvorienta. Una de una hermosa joven que cambiaría su vida para siempre. ¿Qué tan legos llegarías para encontrar tu verdadero amor?. Una traducción de Quitting Time, de esta historia AU de Jori con algo de viaje en el tiempo.


**A Través de los Años**

Hola, soy Orphan Moon y soy nueva aquí c: Supongo que debería presentarme, pero ya escribí algo en mi bio. Tengo 17, y he decidido crear una cuenta para traducir historias de inglés a español, y podría ser del español a inglés, pero aún no estoy segura sobre eso. En un futuro quizá esté publicando mis propias cosas.

Sobre la historia... Across the Year le pertenece a Quitting Time, y los personajes de Victorious a Dan Schneider o Nickelodeon o lo que sea.

Capítulo 1: Una Antigua Foto.

No One's POV

Jade estaba en su segundo mes de su primer año de internado en Inglaterra, cuando ingresó a la tienda que le cambiaría la vida. Recientemente al haberse graduado de Hollywood Art's High School, se ganó una beca para asistir a una universidad prestigiosa llamada Broadlands College. Se encontraba ubicada en una pequeña comunidad, Herford, a las afueras de Inglaterra.

Las cosas habían ido bien y ella ya se había instalado en su pequeño apartamento que estaba sobre una panadería. Además de pasar su tiempo envuelta en los trabajos de la universidad, ella frecuentemente ocupaba su tiempo libre a explorar la ciudad. Una ciudad que se enorgullecía de su sentimiento de 'ciudad pequeña', estando situada tan cerca del terreno Londinense.

En esta particular tarde de domingo, ella se adentró a una tienda de antigüedades que estaba situado cerca del centro de la ciudad. Esperaba encontrar algo del estilo gótico para decorar su más bien vacío apartamento. Era una tienda pequeña y estaba repleta de antigüedades, desde el suelo hasta el techo. Jade se preguntó cómo pudieron acomodar tantas cosas dentro de todo el espacio.

Pero en esta visita, no mucho capturó su vista. Una mesita antigua sí lo logró, pero luego de ver el precio semejante a 300 libras, su interés se desvaneció rápidamente. Tan solo tenía cerca de 55 libras para gastar.

"¿Aún nada le ha interesado, señorita?", dijo el viejo vendedor en un acento Cockney.

"No." Respondió Jade, con un movimiento de su cabeza.

"¿Busca algo en particular?"

Jade se encogió de hombros, "tan solo decorando mi apartamento, viendo si algo me parece interesante".

"Bueno, si tiene alguna consulta, siéntase libre de comunicármela." Dijo el hombre, dejando a Jade en su tarea.

Eventualmente, Jade vagó hasta una mesa con un cartel de 'recién llegado'. Ella estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta cuando una pequeña fotografía en un marco de oro captó su atención. Era una foto muy antigua de una joven en un largo vestido blanco cubierta de encaje. Ella sostenía un ramo de flores y su cabello estaba recogido con una flor en él. Parecía ser una boda, o alguna especie de ocasión especial.

Jade lo habría dejado a un lado si no fuera por una cosa. La cara de la mujer. Era la cara más hermosa que jamás había visto. Lucía algo hispánica y se le notaban sus huesos de la mejilla, tenía labios perfectos y un par de ojos negros que causaron que su corazón palpitara locamente. Jade se encontró sin poder mirar a otra cosa que no fuera la mujer. Aunque una cosa le molestaba de la fotografía, la mujer de la foto parecía triste. Solitaria fue la primera palabra que le vino a la mente de la gótica.

"¿Por qué creo que está solitaria?" Jade musitó.

En cualquier caso, le fastidiaba que esta criatura tan hermosa fuera infeliz. Jade, quien era abiertamente lesbiana desde la escuela secundaria, no podía recordar haber visto nunca un rostro tan hermoso.

"¿Quién eres?" murmuró Jade suavemente.

Pensando, podría abrir la parte trasera del retrato para buscar en la parte posterior de la foto algún nombre. Jade tenía que saber el nombre de esta mujer, por lo menos. Y la suerte estaba de su lado, atrás de la foto estaba escrito con un grafito

_Victoria Vega Walker - Julio, 1869._

"¿Vega?" Jade pensaba en voz alta, "España no queda tan lejos, quizás ella es parte española". El hecho de que esta mujer tuviera sangre Española solo profundizaba el misterio. Jade volvió a colocar la imagen y el retrato en su sitio, y sonrió.

"Hola Victoria. ¿Te gustaría ir a casa conmigo?" Jade le dijo a la foto. Costaba 7 libras. Y aunque no estaba segura del porqué, ella tan solo necesitaba tener esta foto. Era mucho más del hecho de que esta mujer era asombrosamente hermosa. Era mucho más, pero Jade no lo comprendía.

Con la foto en mano, Jade caminó hasta la caja registradora y la dejó sobre el mostrador.

"Veo que ha encontrado algo." Dijo él mientras observaba el retrato.

Jade sonrió. "Creo que ella necesitaba un hogar. ¿Sabe de dónde es esta foto? La encontré en aquella mesa de 'recién llegado'."

El hombre pareció pensar por un momento y luego recordó. "Oh sí. La semana pasada derribaron una mansión en la antigua propiedad de los Oliver. Aquella casa estaba vacía y se había estado cayendo a pedazos desde hace años. La tierra había sido vendida a un promotor que va a construir un nuevo supermercado Tesco. Mi sobrino estaba en el equipo de demolición y encontró esto junto con una antigua caja de baratijas en el sótano. Parecía que nadie los había tocado por más de 100 años. La Corte de quiebres bancarias ordenó que vendieran todo y el resto que fuera desechado, pero mi sobrino sabía que yo podría hacer dinero de estas cosas así que me lo entregó a mi. De lo contrario hubiera sido tirado a la basura simplemente. Estoy agradecido de que le estés dando a esta jovencita un buen hogar. Serán 7 libras."

Jade le alcanzó al hombre 10 libras, recibió el cambio y se fue; con la foto en mano.

Mientras caminaba las 5 cuadras hasta su apartamento sintió una extraña ansiedad de llegar pronto a su hogar con su nueva compra. Era como si le quería enseñar a Victoria su nuevo hogar. Era extraño ya que probablemente ella había estado muerta por décadas. En su pequeño apartamento de una habitación, Jade inmediatamente pensó dónde colocar a Victoria. Solo un lugar le vino a la mente: su muy pequeño cuarto.

Después de unos segundos de reflexionar, Jade colocó la foto de Victoria en la pared junto a su cama. Por las siguientes noches mientras se acomodaba en su cama leyendo, como era hábito de ella leer antes de dormir, su atención se enfocaba frecuentemente en la foto de Victoria.

Jade se sentaba allí preguntándose quién era, cómo sonaba su voz. De qué color eran realmente sus ojos. De hecho, Jade se obsesionó mucho con eso. ¿Eran de un azul profundo o café? Por supuesto que Jade siempre se preguntaba por qué la muchacha estaba tan infeliz.

Jade se encontró amando admirar aquella foto. Incluso cambió su posición para que estuviera sobre la matriz de su cama y así poder verla mejor. Tenía un extraño agarre hacia ella, pero no le podía importar en lo absoluto.

Jade's POV

He tenido la foto por una semana y cada día que pasa parece que toma más y más agarre hacia mí. Ella es hermosa de una manera que ni siquiera puedo describir. Solo verla hace que mi congelado corazón palpite nuevamente.

Nunca creí siquiera que podría querer estar con alguien después de Becca. A ella la conocí en una fiesta luego de mi segundo año de secundario en Hollywood Arts.

_Flashback._

_Ella estaba inclinada sobre una pared, viendo a las personas con una mirada perpicaz. Estaba usando jeans azules rasgados, una polera de Slayer y encima una chaqueta de cuero desteñida. Su rostro era ovalado con unos ojos azules hielo penetrantes y cabello corto, negro y puntiagudo. Un momento después ella se dio la vuelta y me vio._

_Era gótica como yo. Yo había estado con chicas antes pero nunca deseé a una tanto como la deseaba a ella. No podría comenzar a comprender lo que esos ojos glaciares me hacían. Apenas habíamos hecho contacto visual y yo ya sabía que ella me estaba juzgando, buscando en mí cualquier imperfección. Solo eso la hacía más deseable. Sus labios negros estaba curvados en una mueca que envió un escalofrío a través de mi cuello. Ella parecía como la persona más fría que había conocido, y así es como supe que la amaría. Luego estaba esos pantalones de cuero, ella no podía hacer daño en esos. En ellos lucía cada una de las curvas de sus piernas. _

_Antes de darme cuenta, me estaba moviendo hacia ella. Era como si ella me estuviera llamando y yo no pudía resistirme. Tal como una sirena de la antigua mitología greca, así de fuerte se sentía. _

_No pude evitar pensar en la ironía de todo. Yo vine a la fiesta a hacer una conquista. Quizá una borracha primerisa que quería ver cómo vivían los mayores. Pero no, esta noche yo era quien estaba siendo conquistada. _

_A medida que me acercaba, su sonrisa se agrandaba. Ella sabía que me tenía. "Veo que sabes lo que quieres. Me gusta eso de una chica." Dijo ella en un tono coqueto. _

_Sentí que necesitaba hacer algo, tomar la iniciativa. Ella estaba en proceso de reducirme a una pequeña sumisa que estaría más que feliz de hacer trabajar su cuerpo. Mi orgullo no podía permitirme algo semejante. _

_No dije nada y la miré de pies a cabeza, saboreando mis labios por un momento. Luego di un paso hacia adelante y puse una mano atrás de su cuello y la otra a través de su espalda. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, presioné mis labios contra los de ella y le di el beso más pasional que pude imaginar. Fue un beso increíble, mi cuerpo completo se sintió en llamas. Pero yo tenía que hacer que deseara más, y aunque una parte de mi quería ser aquella pequeña niña sumisa a su disposición, rompí el beso. _

_Ella pareció perdida por un momento, pero se recuperó de inmediato. Yo había tomado momentaneamente el control. Algo que, sospeché, su orgullo no soportaría. Un segundo después me di cuenta que estaba en lo cierto. _

_Ella tomó mi mano y me directo a los ojos con una mirada paralizante. "¡ERES MÍA!"_

_Como sentí que me estaba excitando allí mismo, supe que estaba malditamente en lo cierto._

_End flashback._

Tomamos una de las habitación y pronto estabamos cojiendo. Luego de eso hablamos y nos dimos cuenta que teníamos muchas cosas en común, como gustos musicales, películas y libros. Hicimos click, y dentro de un mes éramos oficialmente una pareja. Algunas dirían que parecíamos mellizas, basados en el hecho de que éramos muy parecidas. Por todo el largo de los dos últimos años de colegio, éramos una pareja. Pasábamos la mayoría del tiempo en los Clubs Góticos, pasando el rato. Era asombromo. Sobre el sexo, qué puedo decir de eso. Ella amaba el sexo. Yo, eventualmente, tuve que aprender a estudiar sola puesto que cuando estábamos juntas casi la mayoría del tiempo terminábamos en la cama. Pensándolo bien, siempre terminábamos en la cama. Yo la amaba, y creí que ella sería la indicada.

Luego de un mes en mi último año me enteré de una competencia por una beca para la Universidad de Broadlands. Oí de qué se trataba y de su prestigioso programa de dama. Se lo mencioné a Becca, ella me animó a participar por ella. Llené la solicitud, escribí mi ensayo, fui a la entrevista con los jueces y esperé lo mejor.

Me había dicho que los resultados se publicarían meses después, así que hice todas las cosas con normalidad luego de eso. La vida en el colegio y con Becca era buena. Pero un día, a mediados de Febrero, recibí una carta. Decía que yo había sido seleccionada. Nunca creí que ganaría, pero gané.

Fui directo a la casa de Becca para decirle.

"Lo hice, gané." Le dije sosteniendo la carta mientras Becca aún no terminaba de abrir la puerta.

"¿Qué?" Dijo ella mirándome confundida.

Yo estaba emocionada, "La beca. Un viaje completo a las afuera de Londres a la universidad de Broadland. ¿No es genial?"

Ella sonrió y depositó sus brazos alrededor mío. "Eso es asombroso, bebé. Estoy tan feliz por ti."

Debería haberme dado cuenta en ese momento. Hubo un cambio, sutil y breve, en su expresión. Pero yo estaba demasiado feliz para darme cuenta.

Sí me di cuenta después. Ella comenzó a tardar más en respoder mis mensajes y llamadas, o simplemente no respondía. Parecía tocarme menos y menos. Incluso durante el sexo, algo parecía perdido. La pasión parecía lentamente desvanecerse... Ella había cambiado de repente. Era como si el viento hubiera cambiado de una cálida brisa de verano a un fuerte viento helado de primavera.

La encontré un mes después en un club coqueteando con otra chica. En un ataque de ira llegué hasta ella, la tomé por la muñeca y la saqué de allí.

_Flashback._

_"¡Te importaría explicarte Becca! Me has estado evitando toda la semana y ahora te encuentro coqueteando con otra." Le dije, totalmente enojada. _

_Ella se sostuvo derecha y tomó una pose desafiante. "Terminamos. Ya lo estoy superando. Te iba a decir mañana, pero supongo que hoy es un buen día como cualquiera."_

_Me quedé impresionada. Escuchar que ella quería romper conmigo enviaba mis emociones en una caída en descenso. "¿Y así como así esto se acabó? Hemos estado juntas por más de un año y medio. ¿Qué es? ¿La beca?"_

_Ella asintió. "Sí."_

_"Disculpa si recuerdo mal, pero creo que tu fuiste quien me animó a aplicar." Le grité de vuelta, sintiendo de pronto como cambiaba mi deseperación a ira. _

_"Sí, lo hice. Nunca creí que de hecho ganarías. Ahora tu estarás en Londres y yo estaré aquí."_

_"Te dije que podríamos hablar por Skype y te visitaría y tú...", dije de pronto sintiendome desesperada. _

_Se rió con burla. "Entonces solo podríamos tener intimidad de vez en cuando cada par de meses. ¿Crees que soy del tipo que espera por alguien? Si no puedes satisfacer mis necesidades, entonces necesitaré encontrar a alguien más."_

_Eso se sintió como una daga a través de mi corazón. Honestamente creí que me amaba. Odio llorar, especialmente en pública, pero no fui capaz de sostener las lágrimas. _

_"¿Creí que me amabas? Pero eso era todo lo que yo signifiqué para ti. Alguien quien satisfaga tus necesidades..."_

_Se cruzó de brasos y me miró como si fuera una idiota. "Oh, amé estar contigo, y el sexo fue estupendo. Pero tienes que darte cuenta de que..."_

_Nunca le dejé terminar su oración puesto que le lancé un puñetazo directo a su nariz. Ella voló hacia atrás cayendo en el suelo. Cuando aterrizó, su nariz chorreaba sangre._

_Casi todos mis instintos me dijeron que le pateara el trasero, pero mi destrozado corazón me dijo que corriera. Que corriera y llorara. _

_Eso es exactamente lo que hice. _

_End flashback._

Esa fue la última vez que hablé o vi a Becca.

Estaba ciega a su lado, así de sencillo. Le había entregado mi corazón y ella lo destrozó. Estaba claro ahora, jugó conmigo como una idiota desde el primer dia que nos conocimos. La cosa es que ella era tan parecida a mí, que lo debería haber visto venir. Eso fue estúpido de mi parte. Desde ese día con Becca, my corazón se ha mantenido roto y sigue así. No fue hasta que vi esa foto de Victoria que comenzó a latir nuevamente.

Victoria parecía ser exactamente lo opuesto a Becca. Ella es hermosa, con el cabello largo y frondoso y no me puedo cansar de verla. Becca no quería una relación a larga distancia, sus necesidades parecían tomar prioridad por sobre todo lo demás. Aunque me encuentre en una relación así de todos modos. No separada por millas, sino por 145 años.

Es tarde y necesito ir a dormir, mañana tengo clases a las 8 am. Tomé un momento para estudiar el rostro de Victoria y una vez más pude sentir como mi corazón latía un par de veces.

"145 años", dije con un suspiro mientras volvía a colocar la foto en la pared.

Apagando las luces, imaginé su suave piel presionando contra mí, mientras una frase de una canción de los 70 me venía a la mente.

Imaginary lovers never disagree

They always care

They're always there when you need

Satisfaction guaranteed

**Quitting Time**: Me gustaría agradecer a 27milestogo por la idea de la historia original y su ayuda en la escritura de esto. No tenía pensado revelar esto hasta tener una de mis historias terminadas, pero desde que es pascua, pensé qué importa. La canción es "Imaginary Lover" de The Atlanta Rhythm section. La ciudad de Herford no existe, es una invención propia.

**Orphan Moon**: Hooola :) bueno, como ven también traduje el mensaje de Quitting Time, al igual como lo haré en cada capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, recalcar que la historia no es mía, sino de Quitting Time, aunque pronto verán algo de mi creación propia por aquí en fanfiction. Desde luego agradecer sus -futuros- comentarios y favs, nos vemos hasta la semana que viene! :)

Ahora, ayudando el contexto para su mejor interpretación:

Cockney: Son los habitantes de la zona este de Londres, de la comunidad East End. Tiene una historia muy peculiar y es conocida por ser el sector en el que Jack, el destripador, escogió a sus víctimas.

300 libras: cerca de 505 dólares.

55 libras: 92 dólares (hice un cálculo mental, espero no haberme equivocado ya que en mi país no ocupamos ni el dólar ni la libra)

Corte de Quiebres Bancarias: En Inglés es 'bankruptcy court' y la verdad es que no sabía cómo traducirlo, pero sé que se refería a esa parte del banco (o del estado, depende del sistema político de cada país) que administra los terrenos o propiedades de las familias o negocios que se declaran en quiebra. Supongo que tendrán nombres distintos en cada país, pero no me acordaba cómo se llama.


End file.
